This invention refers to the formation of rolls in film plastic material, in particular to a method and an apparatus for corrugating and winding up rolls of a plastic film which is provided with a plurality of crosswise corrugations or pleats, extending between opposite open-end side edges, as the plastic film is wound up into a roll.
Although the invention finds its application in the production of rolls of plastic films for packing and/or wrapping loads, the aforementioned method and apparatus prove to be particularly suitable for winding up coreless rolls, or rolls with a soft core made of thin cardboard, for example 1 or 2 mm thick, by an extensible stretchable plastic film.